The Different Walking Dead
by blaszczu2500
Summary: It was almost a week since their camp was overrun by the undead. Since then, Regi Peterson, Dan Bardal and John Reisinger were on the road, looking for a place they could call home. Everything changes for them when they come across a man by the name of Rick Grimes who is looking for his family... I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**I don't own The Walking Dead. I own OC's.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

Regi Peterson let out a long sigh as he stared at the surroundings from the window of the Humvee. It has been a few months since a strange infection which was changing people into the undead creatures spread throughout the country, or maybe even the world. In the first days of this hell, he and his three other friends were assigned to an army outpost which was created in small town called Countriss. This town had everything that they needed to survive, food, water, weapons, electricity and people who were willing to help the other in need. The soldiers could easily say that they won the lottery when they were assigned to this city.

But that was a few months ago, the outpost was overrun a few days ago by a huge herd which ended up in one of his friends getting severely injured, resulting in his death. Currently, they were driving towards Atlanta, even though they haven't heard anything from soldiers who were assigned there for a while now, but they didn't had any other choice.

"Hey, Reg." His friend, Dan Bardal called for him, earning Regi's attention.

"What is it, Dan?" Regi asked, taking himself off his thoughts.

"I think we just found a place to rest." Dan replied as he pointed at the old house on the side of the road.

"Well, it's worth a try." Regi said with a shrug of his shoulders as Dan rode into the territory of this house and parked their Humvee beside it.

"Let's do it." He said as he got out of the Humvee, followed by Regi who then glanced over at the second man that was with him. This man was John Reisinger, a mute soldier.

"You alright, John?" He asked his other friend who nodded in confirmation as they walked up the porch, "You sure?"

John rolled his eyes as he answered in sign language, " _Yes I am,_ you _didn't had to ask me, twice."_

"Whatever you say, John." Regi said back as the three men slowly entered the house with the M4A1 in ready in case if one of these monsters was inside. Flies were buzzing around inside the house. The three men, horrified, saw a man on the chair, gunshot to his head, a shotgun dropped nearby. On the floor is a woman, also shot dead. On the wall above the couch is a message written in blood _"God forgive us"._

"Jesus." Dan said as John and Regi nodded in agreement, "I'll get them out. John, will help you me?"

John nodded his head in response as he and Dan walked over to the bodies and picked them up. John held the man as the Dan held the woman. They slowly made their way outside and dropped them on the ground. The two men were about to go back to the house but then they spotted a man. He wore a policeman suit, had a large bag on his back and held a canister in his hand. John led by his instinct drew his M4A1 off his back and aimed it at the man, who was a bit suprised to see them.

"Who are you?" Dan asked as he followed his friend example and aimed his M4A1 at the man.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't worry. I mean no harm to you or your friends. I'm just a man who is trying to find his family." He tried to explain.

"Is that truth?" Dan asked.

"Why should I lie about it?" The man wanted to know.

Regi who heard what was happening outside came out of the house. He looked between John, Dan and unknown man before looking at his friends with an angry expression on his face, "Dan. John. Lower your guns, now."

"Are you sure about this, Regi?" Dan asked. He and John kept their guns aimed at the man, much to Regi's irritation.

"Yes. I am. He is looking for a shelter, just like we do." Regi stated before repating himself, "Lower your guns."

"Whatever, you say, Regi." Dan said back as he and John lowered their guns, then Regi walked over to the man.

"Sorry for them, they just were careful." He apologized him as he extended his hand, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rick Grimes." He introduced himself, shaking Regi's hand, "What about you?"

"I'm Regi Peterson." Regi introduced himself, before pointing at Dan, "That's Dan Bardal."

"Hi there. Like Regi said, sorry for earlier." Dan smiled slightly. He was happy to see another friendly face, even though, he was aiming his M4A1 at him just a few seconds ago.

"And that's John Reisinger." Regi introduced his other friend who nodded his head, leading Rick into the house, "He doesn't talk much."

"Is he mute?" Rick asked, walking into the house, followed by Regi, Dan and John.

"Yes. He is." Regi confirmed with a nod as John shrugged his shoulders, "But, he doesn't mind that much about it."

The four men made their way into the living-room. Regi and Rick sat down on the couch, Dansat down on the chair and John sat down on the floor. Rick told him that he should sit on the chair, beside Dan's but John gently declined his offer. The mute man prefered sitting on the floor, instead of sitting on the chair, on which an old body was sitting just a few minutes ago.

"So, what was going on with you since it started?" Rick wanted to know. The three men looked at each other, before Regi spoke up.

"When this whole shit started, we were assigned to Countriss. The military made an outpost there, for soldiers and other people. Everything has been going perfect, but a week ago, a huge herd of these freaks appeared out of nowhere and everything went downhill from there. We were forced to flee, leaving so many good people behind." He explained with sadness his voice at the sad memory of what happened not that long ago.

"We would help some of them, but our friend Paxton was severely injured while we were getting out of Countriss. He didn't make it." Dan added, looking down sadly at the mention of what happened to his friend.

"Sorry to hear that." Rick said as the three men nodded at him.

"What about you, Sheriff? How'd you yourself here?" Dan asked.

"You may believe me or not, but I just woke up from coma. The first thing I did was visiting my house to see if my family was still there. What else would you do in my situation? Unfortunely, they weren't there and I was knocked out by a man and his son who then explained to me everything that happened after I fell into coma. We then went to the police station, took every gun that was left and shared them, then I went to Atlanta, hoping to see my family there, and before you ask. I asked them to come with me, but they prefered to stay there." Rick explained.

"We're sorry to hear that, Rick." Regi said, before placing his hand of Rick's shoulder, then he glanced over at Dan and John. The other two men nodded their heads, knowing exactly what Regi was going to say, "You're more than welcome to come with us. After all, If we want to survive in those hard times, we need to trust each other."

"Really?" Rick asked, suprised by how fast these men offered him help in his task.

"Yes." Regi confirmed with a nod.

"Thank you. I'm grateful." Rick smiled at them. Perharps with their help, finding Lori and Carl would be easier, "So, when will be going there?"

"In an hour. We actually stopped in this place because we wanted to rest, otherwise, we would be talking now." Regi said as Rick nodded in understanding.

An hour later, Regi, Dan, John and Rick made their way back to the Humvee, Regi was the first one to get into the Humvee, followed by John who was examing Rick's bag which was full of guns, much to Rick's confusion.

"He is heaven." Dan grinned as Rick sent him a confused look, "John loves guns. He was planning to open a shooting-range, once he'd retire from the army."

Rick nodded in understanding before he got himself into the Humvee, followed by Dan. Regi and Dan sat in the front seats as Rick and John sat in the back seats. Regi turned the key in the ignition and drove off down the streat, towards Atlanta. When, they arrived in Atlanta, they saw that they highway had hundreds of broken cars, facing the opposite direction, which gave the group a bad feeling about going into this city. Soon enough, they were convinced that their premonition was true, because they came across a huge herd of the undead, in the middle of this city.

"Oh shit..." Regi stated at the view of the horde.

"This isn't good man." Dan stated.

"You think?" Regi asked, as he began to drive backwards, hoping to get rid of these monsters of their view as fast they could.

Suddenly, an unknown voice sounded in the radio, " _Hey! You! In the Humvee!"_

Rick, Regi, Dan and John were at first suprised to hear someone in the radio, then Regi quickly grabbed it answered the man's call, before something else would happen, "Who's there?"

" _It's good to hear someone alive. We're trapped on the roof and could use some help."_

 **I wrote it because I was bored and had nothing better to do. I was planning to do a walking dead fanfic with my OC's with it, so instead of finishing seventh chapter of my r6s fanfic, I decided to write this...**

 **Anyway, Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	2. Rescue Mission

**I don't own The Walking Dead. I own OC's.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

" _It's good to hear someone alive. We're trapped on the roof and could use some help."_

"Trapped on the roof?" Regi asked.

" _Yes."_ The voice replied.

"How many of you are there?" Regi wanted to know.

" _Besides me, there's seven more_." The voice replied.

Regi sighed before answering, "Fine. We'll send two of ours to you while the rest will figure out

" _Sounds good to me, I'll be waiting in the alley."_ The voice told them.

"I can go." Rick volunteered.

"Are you sure about this, Rick?" Regi asked.

"Yes." Rick confirmed with a nod.

"Dan. You'll go with him." Regi said.

"Fine..." Dan sighed, "What about you and John?"

"We're gonna find a way how to get you out of this building." Regi explained. Rick and Dan nodded in understanding and were about to get out of the Humvee, but John stopped Dan.

"What is it, John?" Dan asked as John pointed at his M4A1 in response, "What? You want to leave it here?"

"I agree with John." Rick said, "This gun will slow you down."

"What do you want me to do? Go gunless?" Dan asked, confused as Rick pulled out a Baretta out of his bag and handed it to him.

"This will work." Rick said.

"Man, fuck me life, fuck it." Dan muttered to himself before getting out of the Humvee with Rick. The two men proceed to run down the street, shooting every undead down on their way as Regi and John quickly drove off away from this street in order to find a vehicle that would be able to fit every person from the roof in.

In this hurry, they didn't notice that Rick's bag with guns fell out of the Humvee.

Rick and Dan ran towards the alley as fast they could, shooting every undead on their way, completely not seeing the bag. They turn the corner and spot a guy from the radio, almost killing him in the process, "Whoah! Not dead! Not dead!" He shouted. Rick and Dan followed him to the ladder where another man stood. The first thing that came to Dan's mind after seeing him was that he knew from somewhere, but because of what happened in recent months, he couldn't remember who he was.

"C'mon guys!" The guy who stood by the ladder shouted before he started climb up the ladder, the guy from the radio, Rick and Dan followed his example and climbed up the ladder. Once they get up there, they stop to catch a breath.

"Nice moves there." The guy from the radio commented, "The new sheriff and a soldier come riding in to clean up the town?"

"It wasn't our intention." Rick stated.

"Yeah, whatever. You're both still dumbasses." He joked, before introducing himself, "I'm Glenn. My friend here is David."

"I'm Rick." Rick said, shaking Glenn's hand, "This one here is Dan."

"Dan? As in Dan Bardal?" David interrupted them, causing Rick, Glenn and Dan to turn their attention to him.

"Dave?" Dan asked in shock, earning a nod from David, "You're alive."

"As you can see." David grinned, before the two men embraced each other.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Dan smiled.

"The feeling is mutual, bud." David assured him.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion but we have something to worry about." Rick said, gesturing towards dozens of the undead under them who were trying to climb the ladder.

"Yeah. You're right." Dan agreed with Rick as David nodded in agreement.

"This is great..." David stated, sarcastically, before the group looked up at the rest of the ladder to the roof.

''Bright side. It'll be the fall that kill us. I'm a glass half kind of guy." Glenn said as climbed up the ladder.

"Yeah. It's better than getting eaten by the undead." Dan agreed, before following Glenn.

"The undead?" Glenn asked as the four men reached the roof. Rick and Dan followed him and David, "That's how you call them?"

"And how do you call them?" Dan asked.

"Walkers." David replied.

"You're the one that barricaded the valley?" Rick asked.

"Somebody did, I guess when the city got overrun." David replied.

"Whoever did it was thinking not many walkers would get through." Glenn added, before climbing down a ladder into the building, then everyone ran through an office building and out the back door. They ran down the steps. They stopped when they saw two walkers in the alley. Dan aimed his new Barreta at them and was about to shot them down but three guys with armor bursted through the door with the baseball bats and beat them to death as Glenn and David lead Dan and Rick inside.

When, they were inside a blonde woman pinned Rick to the wall, pointing her gun at him, "You son of a bitches!"

"Miss. You don't want to do this." Dan told her,

"Stay back!" The woman shouted.

"Andrea. Just calm down." The young mexican man said, taking off his armor.

"Back off, Pablo! We're dead because of them!" Andrea said back, before Rick snatched the gun from her.

"Are we finished now?" He asked as Andrea back up a bit and looked at him.

"We're dead, all of us, because of you two." She replied. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't understand." Rick stated as Dan nodded in agreement.

"Let me explain." The man named Morales said, before he lead Rick, Dan and the others into the store area, "Look, we came into the city to scavenge for supplies. You know what the key to scavening is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting down every walker on your way."

''Every walker for miles around hear y'all popping off rounds." Black man added, "Name's T-Dog, by the way."

''You just rang the dinner bell." Andrea stated as they all looked at the main door packed with walkers, trying to brake in.

"Holy shit." Dan said.

"Get the picture now?" Morales asked.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" T-Dog asked.

"We came here to look for survivors." Dan replied, truthfully as Pablo spotted a walkie-talkie tied up to his chest.

"Hey. T-Dog. Can you use it to contact with our people in the camp?" He asked.

"There's more of you?" Rick asked.

"The Refugee Center?" Dan added.

"Yeah. The Refugee Center. They have biscuits waiting in the oven for us." The woman named Jacqui said, sarcastically.

"We can try on the roof." T-Dog stated.

"I wouldn't risk it." Dan said.

"Why?" Andrea asked.

"Dan's friends, Regi and John are looking for a way how to get you out." Rick explained.

"John and Regi are with you?" David asked as Dan nodded in confirmation, "What about Paxton? Is he with you?"

"Was. He died a few days ago." Dan replied.

"Shit..." David said, sadly at the information of what happened to Paxton.

Suddenly, the group heard a gun shot from the roof.

''Don't tell me that's Dixon." Pablo stated.

"I think you already know the answer." Morales replied as the group made their way to the roof to see a man in his late 40's, firing bullets from his rifle at the walkers on the street.

"Hey, Merle! Are you crazy?" Morales asked, running up to him.

"Hey! Be polite to a man with gun!" Merle laughed.

"Pendejo, you're wasting bullets we ain't even got!" Pablo told him.

"And you're bringing more of them!" T-Dog added.

"Hey! Bad enough I got this taco-bender on my shit all day. Now I'm gonna take orders from both of you? I don't think so. That'll be the day." Merle said back.

"That'll be the day? You've got something you want to tell us?" Pablo asked.

"Mendez, T-Dog, just leave it." Morales told them.

"No." T-Dog said.

"No. It ain't worth it." Morales said.

"Now, Merle. Just relax." Glenn added.

"You want to know the day? I'll tell you the day Mr Yo and Mr Hermano. It's the day I take orders from a nigger and a gang member who's father left his mother before he was born." Merle told T-Dog and Pablo.

"What did you just say to me, hijo de puta?" Pablo asked as he sent Merle an angry glare, earning a laugh from the Dixon. T-Dog and Pablo finally had enough of Merle's behaviour. T-Dog tried to punch him but Merle hit him with his rifle. Pablo was going to do the same but was held back by David, who knew that this fight was going to bring them more trouble than they already have, "Let go of me, Dave!"

"Look there. Young Pablo can't fight?" Merle smirked before he was knocked down by Rick, who then handcuffed him to a metal pipe, "Who are you two?"

"Officer friendly and his friend." Rick said back.

"Call me "Friendly Soldier"." Dan added.

"Now listen to me, Merle. Things are different, now. There are no niggers, anymore." Rick began, "No dumbasses, inbred white-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart."

"Screw you." Merle said to Rick.

"I can see you make a habit of missing the point." Dan stated.

"Yeah. Well, screw you too." Merle said to Dan.

'' _Be polite to a man with a gun._ You said it yourself." Rick said, putting the gun to Merle's face.

"You wouldn't. You're a cop." Merle stated.

"All I am anymore is a man who is looking for his wife and son." Rick said as he searched Merle's pocket. He found drugs and tossed them off the roof.

"Hey! What are you doing! That's my stuff!" Merle shouted as everyone walked away from him. Morales went to talk with him as Dan went to talk with David.

"So, mate. How'd you found yourself here?" Dan asked, looking at the streets from the roof.

"When it all started, I, Darrell and Isabella took everything we needed and traveled to Atlanta, because we heard about the army creating a camp for survivors there. We were a part of the army before this, so we decided to give it a shot. On our way there we've met my Mirabelle, my girlfriend, but we didn't even had a chance to talk with soldiers who were assigned to Atlanta because the town was bombed in front of our eyes, then the survivors from the a camp outside Atlanta and been sending people to scavenge from time to time." David told his story.

"Wait? You have a girlfriend?" Dan asked, suprised to hear this.

"Yes. We decided to try. Two weeks ago." David replied.

"What? David Miller finally asked a girl out? And it took only the end of the world for it to happen." Dan laughed. He could hear a few people chuckle from behind them.

"Hilarious, Dan." David said, rolling his eyes, annoyed because of what Dan just said.

* * *

It took them a while but Regi and John finally came up with a plan how to get these people from the roof. The two men had spotted roll-up doors, which were a part of the building were Rick and Dan were hiding themselves along with the survivors from the undead. After all, they drove into the streets, looking for a perfect vehicle that could fit eight people inside but that was harder than they excepted. It took them longer than they excepted but after nearly an hour they found a perfectly good truck.

" _We have a car but what about the undead in the streets?"_ John asked Regi in sign language.

"Don't worry, John. I have an idea." Regi said, pointing at the at the sport car, "Come with me?"

" _We're gonna have to leave our Humvee._ " John told Regi, walking towards the car with Regi.

"I know, but we're gonna come back for it, once we'll save survivors from the roof." Regi stated.

" _If you say so."_ John replied as Regi bust out the window of the car. John ran back to the Humvee to get Rick's bag and his M4A1 out in case if Regi wasn't able to come back for the Humvee as Regi get himself into the car and hot wires to get it going. It's alarm is on as Regi got out and looked John who stopped looking for something in the Humvee and looked at Regi, earning a confused look from his friend.

"What is it, John?" Regi asked as John pointed at the place where Rick's bag was supposed to be, "Don't tell me we've lost it..."

" _That's exactly what I am saying."_ John replied.

"Great. This day just got better." Regi said, sarcastically, before pulling his walkie-talkie out, "Dan, Rick. Are you there?"

" _Yes, Reg?"_ Came Dan's voice from the walkie-talkie.

"Listen, we have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Regi asked.

" _Give us good, at first."_ Dan replied.

"We have an idea how to get you out of there." Regi began, "Do they know where the roll-up doors are?"

" _Wait. I'll ask them... Do you know where the roll-up doors are?"_ Dan asked people from the roof.

" _Yes. We know."_ Came Andrea's voice.

 _''Yes. They know."_ Dan said to Regi and John.

 _"_ Good. Now, let's go to the bad news." Regi stated.

" _What happened?"_ Dan asked.

"Rick. You may kill us for this but your bag is not the Humvee." Regi replied.

" _What do you mean, it's not there?_ " Rick asked, suprised by the news.

"It must've fall out when you and Dan were getting out of the Humvee. It's probably on the street." Regi replied.

 _"Dammit. Someone's gonna have to come back for it."_ Rick stated.

"I know that, Rick, but at first. Let's get you out of there. Once you'll reach the alarm. Go to the store and wait for me." Regi said, before glancing at John. The two men nodded before Regi got himself in the truck and drove off towards the roll-up doors as John got himself in the sport car and drove into the streets, causing the walkers to follow him through the city.

* * *

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" David shouted the group started to make their way down the stairs.

"Come on, guys! Don't leave me here!" Merle shouted as T-Dog and Dan were the only one's left on the roof beside him.

"T-Dog!" Dan called for T-Dog, causing him to turn his look at the soldier, "Give me the key. I'll free him."

T-Dog hesitantly handed the key to Dan, before running down the stairs, then Dan made his way back to Merle who was formed a huge grin on his face, once he saw that Dan was going to free him. Dan kneeled down next to Merle before uncuffing him from the pipe.

"Don't make us regret this." He said to Merle as they both rised up from the ground.

"Don't worry, soldier. I won't." Merle's grin grew wider before the two men ran down the stairs, joining the rest of group in the store.

"The next time you handcuff me, Officer Friendly, or you Friendly Soldier. I'll kick you ass." Merle said to Dan and Rick who rolled their eyes in response, "So, what now?"

"We'll wait for Regi." Rick replied as Pablo approached Andrea who was staring at the necklace.

"Andrea. What are you doing? You've been staring at this necklace since we ran down here." He stated, approaching Andrea.

"It's not for me. It's for Amy. Her birthday is in a few days." Andrea explained.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'd find something for her." Pablo joked, earning a small laugh from Andrea.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Andrea asked.

"I'm sure she'll like it." Pablo smiled.

"Fine. I'll trust you on this." Andrea smiled back took the necklace and put it in her pocket, "I'll tell her that it's a gift from both of us."

" _Okay, guys! I'm here!"_ Came Regi's voice from Dan's walkie-talkie. The group make their way to the roll-up doors, which are opened by Morales and Rick a few moments after they arrive to see the truck with it's back open.

"C'mon, guys!" Regi shouted from the driver seat, "We don't have all day!"

The group did as it was told to. Everyone made it inside, with Morales in the front seat, next to Regi and everyone else in the back, before Regi drove off towards the place where he and John left their Humvee.

"Hey, Reg. Look who I have found." Dan said as Regi turned back to the group to see David.

"Dave?" Regi asked, suprised.

"It's good to see you too, buddy." David smiled, earning a smile from Regi.

"Hey, Friendly Soldier. Do you think it was a good idea?" Morales whispered to Dan, gesturing towards Merle who sat in the corner.

"I don't know. He may be an asshole but leaving him to die on that roof would make us worse than him." Dan explained as Morales nodded in understanding.

"Just asking. No none would miss him. Except maybe Daryl." Morales stated, earning confused looks from Rick, Regi and Dan.

"Daryl?" Regi asked.

"His brother." Morales replied as the truck stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Andrea asked, to which most of the people in the truck nodded.

Regi looked at Rick as he said, "We left our Humvee here. Rick. Can you take the wheel?"

"Sure." Rick said with a nod, moving towards the wheel as Regi got out of the truck before making his way into the Humvee and soon enough, both truck and Humvee were driving towards the camp. Truck was in the front as the Humvee was behind, following it.

"Reg. Where's John?" Dan asked as John drove past the truck, alarm could be hear throughout the whole highway.

"I think you already know the answer." Jacqui said to Dan.

"I hope that the gas will not run out once we'll reach the camp. I'd like to drive John's car." Glenn stated, causing everyone to look at him, "What?"

"So..." T-Dog tried to start a conversation as Glenn rubbed his head in embarrassment, "Dave. How did you met Dan, John and Regi?"

* * *

John was the first one to arrive at the camp. He parked the sport car he had stolen with Regi just outside the camp, causing people from it to gather around it because of the noise it was making. He quickly got out of the car and went to the front of it, in order to turn the alarm off.

"Turn that thing off!" Someone from the camp told him as John rolled his eyes. That guy could notice that he was already doing it?"

"Who are you?' The man with a shotgun demanded to know as John turned the alarm off, then he looked towards the group, revealing his face to them.

"John?" Darrell Hester asked, stepping forward from the group with his wife Isabella by his side.

"You know him?" The man with a shotgun asked.

"Yes, Shane. We do. I and David met him in the army." Darrell smiled at John.

" _Darrell, Isabella, tell them that their people from Atlanta are alive and are on the way here."_ John said in sign language as Darrell and Isabella nodded.

"He told us that our people are safe and are on our way here." Isabella translated what John said, before the truck and the Humvee stopped next to John's new car and people started coming out of the vehicles.

"Amy." Andrea said as she ran up to her sister and hugged her.

"Andrea." Amy said as she hugged her sister back. Tears slowly started to stream down their cheeks as Pablo walked up to Dale and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you, Pablito." He smiled at him. He, Amy and Andrea met Pablo on their way to Atlanta. At first they were skeptical about taking him in, because he was a gang member before all this but as the time passed he has proven himself to be trustworthy and formed a bond with them.

"It's good to see you too, old man." Pablo smiled back at Dale as Morales ran up to his family and hugged them and David walked up to Darrell and Isabella and embraced them both, tightly.

"I'm happy to see you, little bro." Darrell said. He thought of David as a brother, even though they were not brothers by blood,

"We were worried about you." Isabella added.

"You didn't had to." David smiled at them,

"Hey." David's girlfriend, Mirabelle greeted her boyfriend before they hugged each other.

"Hey." David said back to her.

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane wanted to know.

"John and his friends got us out." Morales replied as Rick, Regi and Dan stepped forward, "Regi and Dan are soldiers like Darrell, David and John, and Rick is a cop like you."

Shane looked at the people who helped his people get out of Atlanta and his expression turned into shock because he saw his best friend among these men. He took a few steps back as he could believe his eyes, then he glanced over at Lori and Carl, Rick's family who looked over at Rick. They, just like him couldn't believe their eyes at who just arrived in their camp.

"Oh my god." Rick said as he started to walk towards them.

"Dad! Dad!" Carl shouted as rushed forward to Rick, followed by his mom. The family embraced each other tightly as most of the camp stared at them, suprised by what was just happening as Regi and Dan looked at each other and smiled. They were happy that they reunited with their friends from before the turn and that Rick found his family, but they were not planning to stay in his camp for long.

After all, someone had to go back to Atlanta for Rick's bag...

 **Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	3. Vatos

**I don't own The Walking Dead. I own OC's.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

People from the camp were sitting around the camp fire. They were listening to Rick's story about what happened when he woke up from his coma.

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest. Disoriented. Fear, confusion. All those things but disoriented comes closest. Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short. I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever." Rick said.

Carl looked up at his dad as he said, "Mom said you died."

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt that." Rick told his son.

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori said.

"Well, I'm not suprised, after Atlanta fell." Rick stated.

"Yeah." Lori agreed with her husband.

"And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun." Rick said.

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out, you know." Shane said.

"I can't tell how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it." Rick said as Shane smiled.

"There go those words from failing short again. Paltry things." Dale said.

At the other fireplace, Ed throwed another log in the fire.

"Hey, Ed. You want to rethink that log?" Shane asked.

"It's cold, man." Ed replied.

"It is but we have rules. The cold don't change them. We should keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from the distance, right?" Darrell added.

"I said it's cold. You two should mind your own business for once." Ed said back.

Shane and Darrell finally had enough of Ed's behaviour. They got up from the ground and walked over to Ed's fire.

"Hey Ed... are you sure you want to have this conversation, man?" Shane asked.

"And it's not the first time." Darrell pointed out.

"Go on." Ed said as he looked at his wife, "Pull the damn thing out. Go on!"

"Christ." Shane said as Carol pulled the log out of the fire. He and Darrell quickly stomped the flames out, much to Ed's irritation.

"Hey, Carol, Sophia. How are you this evening?" Darrell asked.

"We're fine." Carol said as Sophia nodded in agreement, "Sorry about the fire."

"No. No. No apology needed. Y'all have a good night, okay?" Shane said as Darrell nodded.

"Thank you." Carol said.

"Appreciate the cooperation, Ed." Darrell said, sarcastically to Ed as he and Shane walked back to the camp fire.

* * *

The sound of Glenn's voice awoke John from his slumber. He got himself out of his Humvee and walked over to the sport car to see Glenn staring angrily at it because it was being taken apart by Dale, Jim and Morales.

"Look at them, John." He said, angrily, "Vultures. Yeah, go on, strip it, clean."

"Generators need every drop of fuel they can get." Dale said.

"Got no fuel without it. Sorry, Glenn." Morales added.

"I was going to ask you if you're going to let me drive it, once you'll wake up." Glenn said to John who smiled in response and patted him on his shoulder

 _"Don't worry, kid. We'll find another car."_ He thought to himself, before walking away from them to Carol who was waving at him to come.

"You're name is John, right?" She asked as John nodded in confirmation, "I just want to inform you that I washed your clothes while you were asleep."

" _Thank you."_ John replied in sign language.

"Oh... I'm sorry I forgot that you were mute." Carol apologized as John shrugged in response. He's been getting a lot of comments like that, thanks to his disability, "It's going to take a while for us to learn how to communicate with you."

Shane and Darrell came, driving up into the camp with Shane's jeep, before the owner of this vehicle declared, "Water's here y'all!"

"Just reminder to boil before use!" Darrell added, getting out of the jeep.

Suddenly, the group heard screams of Carl and Sophia. Rick, Shane, Regi, John, Dan, Darrell, David, Dale, Glenn, Morales and Jim started running in their direction. As they were running, Carl, Sophia and Jacqui ran out to the rest of the camp. They stumbled upon the threat which was a walker eating a deer with arrows in it. The men started beating it down until Dale chopped it's head off with an axe.

"It's the first one we had here." David stated to which the group nodded.

"You're right. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale agreed.

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what." Jim stated as they heard a few snaps and footsteps coming their way. They all had their weapons in ready, in case if it was another walker but it turned out to be Daryl Dixon, coming back from his hunt.

"Son of a bitch! That's my deer!" The younger Dixon said as he started kicking the headless corpse to take out his anger, "Look at it! All gnawed on by this flithy, disease bearing, motherless poxy bastard!"

"Calm down. It's not helping." Regi said.

"What do you know about it? Who the hell are you anyway? I've never seen here!" Daryl demanded to know.

"Name's Regi Peterson." Regi introduced himself, before pointing at Rick, Dan and John, "And these three are Rick Grimes, Dan Bardal and John Reisinger."

"I see, our group brought more mouths to fed from Atlanta." Daryl stated as he looked down at the deer, "I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook up some venison." He then started kicking it and pointed at the part of the deer that was bitten by the walker, "What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I wouldn't risk it." Shane stated.

Daryl sighed, "That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel. About a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

The chopped head of the walker opened it's eyes and started opening and closing it mouth.

"Oh my god." Amy who stood behind with Andrea, Isabella, Mirabelle and Pablo said, before Pablo covered her eyes.

"Come on, people. What the hell?" Daryl said as he shoot a bolt into the walker head, killing it, before pulling the bolt out, "It's gonna be the brain. Don't y'all know nothing?"

The group made they way back in the camp. Daryl was in the front of the group as he started calling for his brother, "Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew'em up!"

"Welcome back, little brother." Merle said, approaching his brother, before the two of them started cutting up the squirrels.

"So, that's Merle's brother?" Rick asked.

"Yep. He's an asshole, just like his brother." David replied.

"What are we gonna do, guys? I mean that was the first walker here. Who knows if there's more? I don't think we have enough guys to protect us with." Glenn stated.

"Actually, we do." Dan said as Rick, Regi and John nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean, Dan?" Shane asked.

"I have to go back to Atlanta." was Rick's answer.

* * *

A few moments later Rick came out of his tent, dressed in his sheriff's uniform ready to head out to Atlanta. Outside, he saw Regi and Dan talking with John. The talk between the three soldiers wasn't a good one, according to John's expression, but Rick decided to stay out of it.

"So, that's it, huh?" He heard Shane ask him, "You're just gonna walk off? Just to hell with everybody else?"

"I'm not saying to hell with anybody. Not you, Shane, not Lori, least of all." Rick said back.

"Tell her that." Shane told his best friend.

"She knows." Rick said.

"Well, look, I don't, okay, Rick? So, could you just, throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why? Why do you need to go back to Atlanta?" Shane asked.

"So, you are just going to go to Atlanta, alone?" Lori asked, approaching them.

"No. We're going with him." Regi said, approaching them with Dan by his side, "We told John to stay."

"He wasn't really happy about this, but I know someone who is going to be happy about coming back there." Dan asked, before turning his attention to Glenn.

"Oh, come on." Glenn said, knowing that Rick, Regi and Dan wanted him to come with them.

"You know the way, you've been there before in and out, no problem." Dan pointed out.

"Great. Now you're gonna risk you and Glenn?" Shane asked.

"Glenn and me. I'm going to." T-Dog said.

"I appreciate your help." Rick said.

"If they're coming, then I'm coming too." Merle said, before wrapping his arm around Daryl's shoulder, "And I'm sure my younger brother would like to tag along too."

"I don't think, after what happened the last time." Rick said.

"I swear on my ma's grave and my little brother here, that It'll not happen again." Merle said.

"Fine. We'll take you both." Regi said, earning their attention, "But if try something stupid, I'll shot you myself."

"No, Reg. I'll do it. After all, I'm the one who decided to let him go on the roof." Dan said.

"And I'm very grateful for that, Friendly Soldier." Merle chuckled as Dan rolled his eyes in response.

"That's seven." Dale said.

"It's just seven. You're putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick. You saw that walker, we all did. They're moving out of the cities. They come back, we need every able body we've got. We need them here to protect the camp." Shane said.

"It seems to me what you really need here, are more guns." Rick pointed out.

"The guns." Regi agreed.

"Wait. What guns?" Shane asked.

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, over a dozen of handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. The bag fell out of the Humvee after I and Dan went to safe people who were on the roof. It's just sitting there on the street, waiting to be picked up." Rick replied.

"Ammo?" Shane asked.

"700 rounds." Rick replied.

"You went through hell to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?" Lori asked.

"Dad, I don't want you to go." Carl said.

"To hell with the guns. Regi and Dan are already coming. Why don't here and let them get those guns?" Lori asked as Rick walked closer to her.

"I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy, Lori, If they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the herd If I don't warn them." He said to his wife.

"What's stopping you?" Lori asked.

"The walkie-talkie, the one I had in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect, when they got closer." Rick replied.

"These are our walkies?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Rick replied.

"So use the C.B in my car." Darrell offered.

"I need that bag." Rick said to Lori who has no choice but to let him go. He nodded as Rick walked up to his son and kneeled down in front of him, "Okay?" He asked as Carl nodded again.

A few moments later, Rick, Regi, Dan, Glenn, T-Dog, Merle and Daryl got themselves ready for their mission in Atlanta and left the camp in the truck.

* * *

Isabella, Mirabelle, Andrea, Amy, Jacqui and Carol were washing clothes in the lake. Shane was teaching Carl how to catch frogs, Darrell was leaning against the tree as he watched the surroudings from the spot he had been assigned by Shane, in order to prevent situation they had with the walker in the forest. Ed was also present, but unlike any of them, he just was leaning against his truck and smoking cigarrete.

"I miss my gun and knife." Andrea tried to start a conversation while washing the clothes.

"I miss going to the shooting range with Darrell." Isabella said.

"I miss my coffee maker with built filter and grinder.

"You and me both, girl. I'd give of the kidneys to have a drink of the coffee made in that." Mirabelle agreed with Jacqui to which the woman smiled.

"I miss texting." Amy said.

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea said, causing every woman to look at her. They all gave her a funny look and smiled, some of them trying to themselves from laughing.

"Me too." Carol said. This time, the women couldn't resist. They bursted into laughter, which caused Ed to walk up to them.

"What's so funny.?" Ed asked.

"Nothing. We were just exchanging stories." Andrea replied.

"Is there a problem?" Amy asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Ed replied, "This is work, not a comedy club."

Isabella let out a long sigh as she glared at Ed, which Mirabelle didn't fail to notice, "Isa. Don't."

"You know what, Ed? You don't like seeing your laudry being done, why don't do it yourself?"

"Yeah. What she said." Andrea agreed, joining Isabella's side.

"It's ain't my job." Ed said, throwing his cigarette on the ground.

"Then what is your job? Laying on your ass and smoking cigarettes?" Andrea asked as Isabella nodded in agreement.

"It sure as hell ain't listening to an uppity smart bitches." Ed replied, before turning his attention to Carol, "C'mon, let's go."

"She ain't going nowhere." Isabella said back as Carol took a small step forward, only to be stopped by her and Andrea.

"It ain't for you to decide." Ed said.

"She comes with you and what happens then?" Mirabelle asked, joining the argument, "She comes back with new bruises?"

"Yes, Ed. We all see them." Jacqui added.

"As I said, It ain't for you to decide." Ed said, before grabbing Carol's arm. As the other women started to resist, he slapped his wife in the cheek, before Shane and Darrel grabbed him from behind. The women started to cheer Carol as Shane and Darrel began to beat Ed in order to teach him a lesson. The women, except Isabella who agreed with her husband and Shane. Ed had his coming for a long time, and someone finally had to teach him a lesson. Carl, who watched this whole situation, didn't seem to be scared of what Shane and Darrell were doing to Ed, because he had heard many times from Sophia, how her father treated her and her mother.

After several punches, Darrell and Shane decided that Ed had enough if it. Shane punched him one last time, before saying to him, "You put your hands on your wife, or daughter, or anybody else in this camp I will not stop understand. Do you hear me?"

"Yes..." Ed said weakly.

"Well, I hope you did." Darrell said, before he and Shane left Ed alone. Carol ran up to her husband and started apologizing him as Shane, Darrell and Carl started to come back to the camp.

* * *

Rick, Regi, Dan, Merle, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog made it back to Atlanta. They were inside the building which was not too far from the place where Rick, Regi, Dan and John lost the bag. Now, the group had to figure out a plan how to get to the bag.

"You're not doing this alone." Rick said to Glenn.

"Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much." Merle said.

"It is a good idea. Just hear me out." Glenn insisted.

"Fine. If it's good. We'll go along it." Regi said, earning a grateful smile from Glenn, "Go on."

"If we got out there with a group, we're slow, drawing attention. If I'm along I can move fast." Glenn began explaining, "Look. That's the tank, five blocks from where we are now." He put a large blinder clip in place on the map, "That's the bag of guns." He put a smaller ball of crumped up paper next to it, "Here's the alley I and Dave dragged Rick and Dan when we first met." He said, pointing at the place, "That's where I and Daryl will go."

"Why me?" Daryl asked.

"Your crossbow is quieter than our guns." Glenn replied.

"Maybe you should take someone else with you. After all, there's six of us to take and you'll taking only one." Dan pointed out, to which everyone agreed.

"No. I've got something else planned for you. The rest of you will be in this alley here." Glenn said, setting a pink eraser on the place.

"Two blocks away, why?" Rick asked.

"I may not be able to come back the same way. Walkers might cut me off. If that happens, I won't go back to Daryl, I'll go forward instead, all the way around to that alley where you guys are. Whichever direction I go, I got you in both places to cover me. Afterwards, we'll all meet back here." Glenn finished explaining.

"Hey, kid. What'd you before all of this?" Merle asked.

"Delivered pizzas. Why?" Glenn asked.

* * *

Everyone was minding their own business when Amy and Andrea walked in, carrying fished that they caught while fishing at the lake.

"Will you look at that? Hey, check it out." Morales said as Andrea handed him one chain of fishes, "Ladies, because of you my children will eat tonight. Thank you."

"Thanks Dale. It was his canoe and Pablo. It was his gear." Andrea said.

"Mom. Look at the fish." Carl said.

"Thank you." Lori said.

"Where did you learn to do that?" David asked.

"Our dad." Amy replied.

"Could you teach me how to do that?" Carl asked.

"Sure. I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff." Amy replied, before turning to Lori, "If that's okay."

"You won't catch me arguing." Lori replied as Dale and Pablo approached the group.

''Hey, guys." Andrea greeted them.

"Pablito, when was the last time you oiled those line reels? They are a disgrace." Amy said to Pablo who shrugged in response.

"We don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of problem." Dale said.

"What is it?" Mirabelle asked.

"It's Jim." Pablo replied as he and Dale turned around to point where Jim was. The rest followed their example and turned to see Jim up the hills, digging. The group wanted to know why he was doing that, so they walked up the hill to talk with him.

"So, what are you digging?" Shane asked.

"Are you heading to China?" David added, causing Mirabelle who stood next to him to let out a small chuckle and John who stood on his other side to roll his eyes.

"What does it matter? I'm not hurting anyone?" Jim asked as he kept digging.

"Yeah, except maybe yourself. It's a hundred degrees today. You can't keep this up." Dale said.

"Sure I can. Watch me." Jim said.

"Jim. They're not gonna say it so I will. You're scaring people." Lori said, "You're scaring my son and Carol's daughter."

"They got nothing to be scared of." Jim said as Carl and Sophia stood next to Carol, "I mean, what the hell people? I'm out here by myself. Why don't you just all go back and leave me the hell alone?"

"We think you need a break. Why don't you go and get yourself in shade? Some food maybe. I'll tell you what maybe in a little bit I'll come out here and help you myself. Just tell what is it about. Why don't you just go ahead and give me the shovel?" Shane asked.

"Or what?" Jim asked as he stopped digging.

"There is no "or what". I'm asking you. I'm coming to you and I'm asking you, please. I don't want to have to take it from you." Shane explained.

"And if I don't, then what? Then you're gonna beat my face like you and Darrell did to Ed Peletier?" Jim asked, "Y'all seen his face. What's left of it. See, that happens when someone crosses you."

"That was different Jim." Darrell spoke up, "You weren't there. Ed was hurting his wife. He was out of control."

"That's their marriage! Not his or yours!" Jim argued.

"Jim. I'm not here to argue with you, all right? Just give me the shovel." Shane said as he tried to grab the shovel.

"No, no, no." Jim said as he pushed Shane, before swinging the shovel at him. Shane ducked, then John stepped forward and tacked him to the ground, "Hey mute! You got no right!"

"Jim, just stop. Nobody's gonna hurt you. You hear me?" Shane told Jim.

"That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said to hundred times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. They were dozen's of them, Just pulled them off my hands. You know the only read I got away was cause they were too busy eating my family." Jim explained.

* * *

Glenn and Daryl quickly climbed down the ladder into the alley while Rick, Regi, Dan, Merle and T-Dog hurried in their way to the their own position two blocks away.

"You got some balls for a Chinaman." Daryl commented as he pumped with an arrow in ready as Glenn removed his outer plaid shirt, balled it up and throwed it aside.

"I"m Korean." Glenn corrected him.

"Whatever." Daryl said with a shrug of his shoulders, before the Asian man rushed onto the streets and sneakily passed by walkers as the young hispanic boy came from behind younger Dixon.

"Whoa! Don't hurt me! What do you want?" The boy asked as Daryl aimed his crossbow at him.

"I was gonna ask the same thing. And why are you here?" Daryl demanded to know, not lowering his crossbow.

''Ayudame!" The boy suddenly shouted towards the street behind the younger Dixon.

"Shut up! You're gonna bring the walkers on us! Answer me!" Daryl ordered as Glenn reached the bag and picked it up from the street, before he started to make his way back to Daryl.

"Ayudame!" The boy shouted again.

Rick, Regi, Dan, Merle and T-Dog heard the scream from their position and started running towards the back entrance of Daryl's alley.

"Ayudame!" They boy kept shouting, "Ayudame!"

''Shut up!" Daryl told him to shush as he swung his crossbow and punched the kid in his face, sending him backwards. He started to scream again, but his mouth was muffled by Daryl putting his hand on the kid's mouth. Suddenly, the two guy came out of nowhere and kicked Daryl off him. One of them started kicking him as the other one hit him a few times with a baseball ball, before joining his fellow survivor in kicking Daryl.

Glenn ran into the alley to see Daryl being beated by two other men. He started to take a few steps backwards, slowly as the man with the baseball bat spotted him.

"That's it! That's the bag! Take him!" He shouted, before he and his fellow survivor. They caught Glenn as he was about to run off and started kicking him, before car approached them. Daryl shot one of them in the butt, as they placed Glenn and the bag in the car, then they drove away.

"Come back! You son of the bitches!" Daryl shouted after them as the rest came running down the alley.

* * *

Jim was tied up to a tree as Shane and Darrell came up to him with a bucket of water, "Jim, take some water?"

"All right." Jim said as Shane poured some water into the cup and gave it to him, "Can you pour some on my head?"

"Sure." Shane replied as he poured the water on Jim's head.

"Thanks, so how long are you going to keep me like this?" Jim wanted to know.

"Until we don't think you're a danger to yourself and others." Darrell replied.

"Jim, do you know why were you digging?" Shane asked.

"I had a reason. I don't remember but I it was something I dreamt last night." Jim replied

* * *

"Those men you were with, we need to know where they went." Regi said to the kid as they group was back in the building where they planned their action of the getting the bag back.

''I ain't telling nothing." The kid replied, as he wiped a bit blood off the corner of his mouth.

"Jesus, little brother. What the hell happened back there?" Merle asked his brother.

''This little turd and his friends came out of the nowhere and jumped me" Daryl explained.

"You're the one who jumped me, puto." The kid said to Daryl.

"What did you just called me?" Daryl asked.

"Daryl, calm down." Dan said to the younger Dixon.

''Daryl? What kind of name is Daryl? I wouldn't name my dog Daryl." The kid said, looking at Daryl, who was about to attack him after he said those words but Dan held him back.

"Back off, Daryl." Dan said, as he looked at Merle who seemed like he wanted to attack the kid as well, "Same goes for you, Merle.''

"Whatever you say, friendly soldier." Merle said to Dan, rolling his eyes.

"The men you were with took our friend. All we want to is talk with them, see if we can work something out." Rick explained to the kid, who nodded his head. They spent the next minutes talking about where their hideout was and how to get there.

Rick had the kid leading them through the streets. They made their way to the brick building. Rick looked around the wall they were hiding behind towards the building. He didn't see anyone outside, but someone could have been inside.

"You sure you're up to this?" Regi asked T-Dog, who was standing across the building from him, holding a rifle at the other side of the broken window they were looking through.

"Yeah." T-Dog said, nodding his head at him.

''Okay." Regi said, loading his M4A1.

"One wrong move and my brother is going to put an arrow in your ass, kid." Merle said to the kid, looking at him.

''G's gonna take that arrow out and shove it up yours. Just so you know." The kid said back, causing Rick who was kneeling against the wall to look at him.

''G?" He asked the boy.

"Guillermo. He's the man there." The kid replied.

"Okay." Rick said, as he cocked his shotgun, "Let's go see him."

He looked at the Dixon brothers, Dan and Regi and stood up from his kneeling position. The kid rised up from the ground and followed him, with a kick in the butt from Merle. Rick made his way through the broken bars that once were over the window to the courtyard they were walking into. Rick climbed through. followed by the kid who was followed by Regi, Dan, Merle and Daryl, then he motioned for the boy to walk in front of him. All of them had their weapons raised as the boy lead them through the yard and to the large, wooden double doors at the back of the brick building, which were opened soon after and several men walked through them.

"You okay, little man?" The hispanic man, who they assumed to be Guillermo asked.

"They're gonna put an arrow in my ass, carnal." The kid replied.

Guillermo looked at Rick as he said, "Cops do that?" Then he looked at Regi and Dan, "Or soldiers?"

''Not them. These rednecks putos here." The kid said, as he pointed behind him to right at Merle and Daryl, before turning back to Guillermo.

"Shut up." Merle told kid to shush as Daryl nodded his head, as the two men made their way out of the building. Daryl recognized one of them.

"Hey, that's the vato who shot me in the ass with an arrow, man." He stated, as he came up to Guillermo's side and aimed his revolver at Daryl and Merle.

"Chill, ese, chill, chill." Guillermo said, before putting his hand on the man's revolver and lowering it.

''We were hoping for a calm discussion." Rick said.

"That hillbilly jumps Felipie's little cousin, beats on him, threatens to put an arrow in his ass, like he did to Felipe and you except a calm discussion?" Guillermo stated.

"Heat of the moment. Mistakes were made on both sides." Regi said from where he was standing.

"Who's this dude, anyway? You don't look related." Guillermo asked.

"He's one of our group, more or less. Maybe you have a few like him." Rick said, gesturing towards men behind Guillermo.

''Sorry, we're fresh out of white boys. But I got asian. Interested?" Guillermo asked another question.

"I have one of yours, and you have one of mine. How about a trade?" Rick wanted to know.

"Don't sound even to me." Guillermo stated.

"G. Come on man?" The kid pleaded.

''My people got attacked. Where's the compensation for the pain and suffering? More to the point, where's my bag of guns?" Guillermo demanded to know.

"Guns?" Rick said.

"The bag Miguel saw in the street. The bag Felipe and Jorge were going to get." Guillermo explained.

"You're mistaken." Rick stated.

"I don't think so." Guillermo said back.

''About it being yours. It's our bag of guns." Dan said as he stood by Regi's side.

"The bag was in the street. Anybody could come around and say it was theirs. I'm supposed to take your word? What's to stop my people from onloading on you right there and now and I take what's mine?" Guillermo as the two men beside him raised their guns at Rick, Regi, Dan, Merle and Daryl.

''You could do that." Rick said. He looked to his left to the roof of a building that had the view of the courtyard, causing Guillermo to look in the same direction. On top, there was T-Dog and had his rifle aimed at Guillermo, "Or not."

Guillermo smirked at Rick, "Oye!" He shouted, leaning his head up slightly.

Suddenly, the group from Atlanta could see three people making their way to the edge of the roof. One of them happened to be Glenn.

"I see two options. You come back with Miguel and my bag of guns, everybody walks. Or you come back locked and loaded, we'll see which side spills more blood." Guillermo said as he looked up at T-Dog and shot him a smirk, before he and his men began walking back into the building. Rick, Regi, Dan, Merle and Daryl didn't dropped their weapons, even as they were closing.

* * *

The group made their way into a nearby mechanic shop and were in a small office. Rick set the bag of guns on the desk and unzipped it.

''Them guns are worth more than gold. Gold won't protect your family or put food on the table. You willing to give that up for that kid?" Merle asked, standing in front of the desk as Rick was checking the handgun to see if it was loaded.

"I knew we'd get Glenn back. I might agree." T-Dog said, leaning against the wall, "But you think that vato across the way is gonna hand him over?"

''You callin G a liar?" Miguel asked, sitting on the floor.

''Are you part of this?" Daryl asked, as he stepped closer to the boy and slapped him across the head, "You wanna hold onto your teeth?"

"Question is, do you trust this man's word?" Regi asked Rick.

''No. Question is what you're willing to bet on it?" Merle began, "Could be more than them guns? Could be your life? Glenn worth that to you? Huh officer friendly?"

Rick checked his Python to make sure it was fully loaded, before putting it back in it's holster as he looked at Merle, "You want to know why Dan decided to let you go off that roof as the other would much more welcome leaving you behind? He told me that we wouldn't be better than the person who was cuffed to that pipe. Now, the situation is very similiar. If we leave Glenn, we won't be better than people who kidnapped him."

''So, you're just gonna hand those guns over?" Daryl asked.

''I didn't say that." Rick said, as he looked around the people he was with, "There's nothing keeping all of you here. You should head back to the camp?"

"And tell your family what?" Regi asked as Dan and T-Dog nodded in agreement, then Rick looked at Merle and Daryl. The two brothers nodded their heads as well.

"Come on, this is nuts." Miguel said as everyone started to prepare themselves for the confrontation with Guillermo. He tried to stand up but he was quickly stopped when Daryl turned around and pointed at him, causing him to sink back down on the floor, "Just do what G says."

No one listened to him, they continued preparing themselves, as they were checking if the guns from the bag were fully loaded. They each grabbed guns what guns they could carry and loaded the rest back in the bag before putting a gag in Miguel's face and tying his hands together.

They made their way back to the yard once again, with Miguel leading them. Only this time, he was bound and gagged and Daryl had a shotgun held at the center of kid's back, pushing him forward. T-Dog and Merle were on his left as Rick, Regi and Dan were on his right. They were stopped in front of the doors before they heard the locks being undone and the door opening. Daryl pushed Miguel inside when they were opened all the way, then the group came in.

They went to middle of the room and were surrounded by the men as Guillermo walked in to greet them.

"I see my guns, but they're not in the bag." He pointed out.

"That's because they're not yours. Rick mentioned that." Dan reminded Guillermo.

''Let's just shot these fools down, ese." Felipe said, standing by Guillermo's side.

"I don't think you fully appreciate the gravity of the situation.'' Guillermo stated.

"No. We're pretty clear." Rick said as he lowered his shotgun, before pulling out a pocket knife. He cut the rope that was holding Miguel's hands together and pushed his forward to Guillermo, "You have your man. I want mine."

"I'm gonna chop up your boy." Guillermo said, stepping closer to Rick, "I'm gonna fed him to my dogs. They're the evilest, nastiest man eating bitches you ever saw. I picked them up from Satan's yard sale. I told you how it has to be. Are you deaf?"

''No, my hearings fine. You said come locked and loaded." Rick pointed out, as they group cocked their weapons and aimed them at different man in the room. Rick had his shotgun pointed at Guillermo's face, causing all of Guillermo's men to point their guns at them.

A few tense seconds passed, none of them lowering their weapons and it seemed like there was going to be a massacre, but it was interrupted by an old woman.

"Felipe! Felipe!" She called for Felipe, coming into the room.

"Abuela go back with the others, now." Felipe told her.

"Get that lady out of the lone of fire!" Merle said.

"Abuela. Listen to your mijo. This is not a place for you, right now." Guillermo said, glancing behind him at the old lady.

"Mister Gilbert is having trouble breathing." Abuela said, coming up to the front of Felipe and looked at him, "He needs his asthma stuff. Carlito didn't find it. He needs his medicine."

Guillermo looked at Felipe as he said, "Felipe. Go take care of it, okay? And take your grandmother with you."

Felipe started speaking something in Spanish to the older woman, as the tried to lead her out of the room, but then she spotted Rick and the rest.

"Who are those men?" She asked, as he came up to Rick, "Don't you take him.''

"Ma'am?" Rick said, looking down at her.

"Felipe's a good boy. He had his troubles but he pull himself together. We need him here." Abuela said to him.

"Ma'am. We're not here to arrest your grandson." Rick said to her.

"Then what do you want him for?" Abuela wanted to know.

"He's been helping us find our missing friend. A fella named Glenn." Rick said.

''The Asian boy? He's with Mr Gilbert. Come I show you." Abuela said, grabbing Rick's hand and leading his past Guillermo.

Guillermo sighed as Rick walked past him. He looked around at his men, "Let them pass."

All of Guillermo's men lowered their guns as Rick's group followed him. Abuela led them through the building that looked like a garage and back outside. They passed through small courtyard and went up to a small fleet of concrete stairs before she led them around the side of another building. They walked through the front doors of something that looked like a hospital. As they were passing each room, they could see many old people.

"Abuela, por favor. Take me to him." Felipe said, coming up to Rick's side. She let go of Rick's hand as they continued to walk down the halfway with Felipe behind her. Rick looked at one of the room to see a young girl giving an eldery woman a cup of water. They all had their weapons lowered by now. Rick took off his hat as they followed Felipe and his grandmother down the hall.

After a few short moments, they reached cafeteria. A bunch of people were surrouding a man who the old man who must've been Mr Gilbert.

"Alright, alright." Felipe said said to the older man as they got closer, "Nice and easy. Just breathe. Just let it out." He said as he brought the inhaler to the old man's mouth. Regi looked at Glenn who was standing around the people.

"What is this?" Regi asked, still suprised by what just happened. He and others were not excepting this.

"An astma attack." Glenn replied, "Couldn't get his breath all of sudden."

"I thought you were being eaten by dogs, man." T-Dog said, looking at the Asian man.

Glenn looked behind him towards a dog bed. Inside was three small Chihuahuas. The one in the middle barked at them.

"I don't think those dogs would eat him." Dan stated.

"No shit, friendly soldier." Merle said.

Rick turned around and looked at Guillermo, "Could I have a word with you?" Guillermo nodded as the group walked away from the crowd of people, "You're the dumbest son of a bitch I've ever met. We walked in there ready to kill every last one of you."

"Well, I'm glad it didn't go down that way." Guillermo said.

"If it had. The blood would be on my hands." Rick stated.

''Mine too. We'd fought back. Wouldn't be the first time we've had to. Protect the food, the medicine, what's left of it. These people, the old ones, the staff took off, just left them here to die." Guillermo said, as Rick looked around the room of people, "Felipe and I are the only ones who stayed."

"What are you? Doctors?" Dan asked.

"Felipe's a nurse, a special care provider. Me, I'm the custodian." Guillermo replied.

Rick looked at the man for a minute. Guillermo told his group so they could talk in private. They all walked into the room as Guillermo sat down on the arm of a couch. Rick took the bag off his shoulders and set it on the couch next to it.

''What about the rest of your crew?" Rick asked.

''How was I to know? My people got attacked and you shop with Miguel hostage." Guillermo replied.

"Guess the world changed." T-Dog said.

"No. It's the same as it ever was. The weak get taken, so we do what we can here. The vatos work on those cars, talk about getting old people out of the city. But most can't even get to the bathroom by themselves, so that's just a dream. Still, it keeps the crew busy, and that's worth something. So, we barred all the windows, welded all the doors shut except for one entrance. The vatos, they go out, scavenge what they can to keep us going. We watch the perimeter night and day and wait. The people here, they all look to me, now. I don't even know why." Guillermo said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Because they can." Rick said. He was a good judge of character when it came to people, and he could tell this man had a good heart. He was just trying to keep his people safe, just like he was. He handed his shotgun to Guillermo, who took it from him, then Rick started taking out more guns from the bag.

* * *

The sun had been down for a while now, as the group in Atlanta was sitting all around the fire as they were having a dinner.

"Pass the fish, please." Sophia said.

Carl grabbed the pan of fish and handed it to Sophia, "Here you go."

"Oh, man. That's good." Shane said as he let out a breath and laughed, "I miss this."

"Hey, Dale." David said, as he sat next to Mirabelle and John, "I've got ask you. It's been driving me crazy for a while, now."

Dale smiled at David, "What?"

"That watch." David said, pointing at Dale's wrist, causing Dale to glance at it.

"What's wrong with my watch?" He asked.

"I see you every day, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass." David replied.

"Yeah. It's been bugging me as well." Morales agreed.

"Same here." Jacqui agreed as well.

''I'm missing the point." Dale said, holding his hands out to his side.

''Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while." Jacqui said.

"But there's always you winding that stupid watch." Morales said.

"Time. It's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least, don't you think Andrea. Back me up?" Dale said, looking at her. Andrea chuckled, before taking a sip of her beer, then Dale looked at Pablo, "What about you, Pablito?

"You're alone in this, old man." Pablo smiled at Dale.

''I like I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, "I give you the mausoleum" "of all hope and desire," "which will fit your individual needs" "no better than it did mine or my father's before me;" "I give it to you" "not that you may remember time," "but that you may forget it for a moment" "now and then" "and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it." Dale explained as the others smiled at him.

"You're so weird." Amy stated, causing everyone to laugh.

"It's not me. It's Faulker. William Faulker. Maybe my bad paraphrasing." He said to Amy.

After a few seconds, Amy set her cup of water down and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked her younger sister.

"I need to pee. Jeez, just trying to be discreet around here." Amy explained, rolling her eyes, before making her way into Dale's RV

Pablo then stood up from his spot, making everyone around the fire to look at him. Before anyone could ask a question he explained, "There wasn't any toilet paper last time, so I better go and tell her."

Pablo made his way to the RV and just as he was about to open the door, Amy comes out, making them both stop, "Oh you scared me, Pablito. Can you believe we're out of toilet paper?"

Before Pablo could answer, they heard a rustling from the bushes near the RV, making them turn around to see the walkers approaching.

"Get inside!" Pablo shouted, then Amy quickly hid inside the RV, as the others were alerted by their screams. Walkers attacked them camp from all directions in just seconds, grabbing and devouring people all over the campsite. Pablo heard Shane ordering Lori and everyone else to get into the RV, as he fired his shotgun. Pablo could also heard the sound of David's and Isabella's pistols firing at the undead.

As Pablo closed the doors of the RV with Amy inside, walkers standing just outside the door charged at him, making him fell on the ground. He tried his best to keep the walker's mouth off him. Just as he was losing hope to get out of this alive, John ran over to him and stabbed the walker in the head with his combat knife, killing it, then he got the walker off Pablo's body.

"Thanks." He said to John, who nodded his head, before handing his combat knife to Pablo, then the mute soldier took his pistol out of it's holster and began shooting the walkers down, as Andrea ran up to them to see if Amy was safe, "Get behind us." He said to Andrea as multiple shots could be heard. Rick, Regi, Dan, Merle, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog arrived just in time and quickly shoot the remaining walkers down. As the survivors began to catch their breath, friends and families hugged each other, horrified because of what just happened.

"I remember my dream, now. Why I dug holes." Jim suddenly spoke up as Regi looked at Dan who seemed was acting odd.

"Dan?" He asked his friend who was looking around the camp in horror.

Dan didn't heard what Regi said to him. The view of how the camp looked because of the attack brought some memories into his head. Memories of what happened to Countriss and his friend Paxton. He throwed his M4A1 on the ground, as he shouted, "Fuck! It happened again!"

"Shit, not again." Regi said as Dan ran off into the trees. He was about to go after Dan, but Dale stopped him.

"What happened to him?" Dale asked, glancing at Regi and John.

"John will explain it to you." Regi replied, as he ran after Dan, before John started explaining it to the camp why Dan acted the way he did.

"After Cuntriss fell and our friend Paxton died... Dan isolated himself from John and Regi for three days... He didn''t talk with them, or even looked at them... This whole thing with walkers is changing him... We were planning to tell you, but there no time to do it." David translated what John said to the others.

Regi was running through the trees, following Dan's footsteps. He had to find his friend. He knew how Dan was taking the situations when the undead would attack someone he knew. This is how he was reacting when the undead were causing the death of someone in the camp, before it was overrun by them, which only made things worse and Paxton's dead was a cherry on the cake of Dan's slowly growing problems with how the world has changed in recent months.

He finally found his friend, after a few minutes running through the forest. Dan was leaning against the nearest tree, "Dan. There you are."

"I'm sorry, Reg." Dan apologized to Regi, "For acting the way I did."

"There's no need for that, mate. We know you suffer everytime when it happens." Regi said, as he came up to his friend and hugged him tightly.

"I just don't want more people to die." Dan said as he returned Regi's hug.

"I know that, buddy. I know." Regi said.

 **Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**

 **Also, as you can see. I cut off scene where Lori argues with Shane, because in this AU, I decided to cut off the romance they had back when was in coma, which will not result in him and Rick having a grudge with each other because of her. Someone else will have Shane's arc in the second season (I think you may assume who it is going to be). I intend to do it because there aren't many fics where Shane stays alive and has a bromance with Rick.**

 **Also, as for the Vatos gang. They will appear again later but it's a long time since we're going to see them again :)**


	4. Wildfire

**After over 6 months of waiting (for which I apologize), I present you, the fourth chapter of my Walking Dead story!**

 **I don't own The Walking Dead. I own OC's.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

 **Terri Hooker: I'm glad you're enjoying this :)**

 _Morning._

"Alright everyone. Let's start cleaning up this place." Shane began, "Put the walkers in a pile over there so we can burn them, but make sure they're dead before you touch them. We don't need anymore suprises, okay?"

With a grunt, Daryl and Merle swung the pickaxes, and sliced the death in their heads, as David, Glenn, T-Dog and Pablo looked on. Both of them breathing heavily as they yanked the axes out of it's head, and headed towards the next bodies. David, Glenn, T-Dog and Pablo walked to the bodies, David and T-Dog held the bodies by it's shoulders, as Glenn and Pablo held it by it's feet, and started making their way towards the burning pile of bodies.

Rick was walking up next to the pile, Shane, Dale, Darrell, Regi, Dan, John, Carol, Mirabelle, Isabella, and Lori were around. He had gone to sit at the hill where Jim had dug holes a day before, to talk with Morgan, a man who saved him in King County.

"Wake up, Jimbo. It's time to work." Daryl said as he passed the man, who looked like he was starting off at the clouds. He and his brother walked over to Morales, who was struggling to pull one of their groups members bodies away by himself. The two brothers came to Morales and helped him lift the body up.

"Thanks." Morales said, as they began making their way towards the fire, only to be stopped by Glenn.

"Who, what are you doing?" The Korean man asked them, "This is for the geeks. This is for our people." He said as he pointed at the row of bodies they had started for the group members.

"What's the difference? They're all infected." Merle pointed out, as they set the body down to look at Glenn.

"Our people go into the row over there." He said, upset, as tears began showing in his eyes, "We don't burn them! We bury them! Understand?"

Daryl, Merle and Morales looked at the young man for a moment, before they picked up the body once again and brought the body to the row Glenn pointed at.

"You reap what you sow." Merle scowled at the young man.

Morales looked at both of them, "You know what? Shut up, both of you."

Grunting, Daryl let go off his side, causing it to fall on the ground, as Merle dropped the legs, making Morales drag it the rest of the way, "Y'all nearly left me for dead!" The older Dixon shouted loudly, so the whole group would hear him, "You had this coming!"

Jim, who had finally stopped daydreaming, walked over to Jacqui, who was ready to move another body. As Jim came up to her, she looked up at him, noticing blood on the side of his shirt.

"The blood is fresh, were you bit?" She asked the first thing that came into her mind.

"No." He quickly replied, as he put his hands on his knees and looked at her, "I just got scratched during the attack."

"You got bit." Jacqui stated, as she stood up.

"I'm fine." Jim tried to convice her.

"Then, show me." Jacqui told him.

"Don't tell, please." Jim pleaded her.

"A walker bit him. A walker bit Jim." Jacqui loudly announced to the group.

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing, and came up closer to them, "I'm okay." Jim said to them, as people made a circle around him.

"Show it to us." Daryl demanded as he walked up to Jim, pointing at him. A pickaxe was on his shoulder, "Show it to us."

As the people began to get closer to him, Jim picked up a shovel that was laying nearby, and held it in front of him, as a form of defense.

"Easy, Jim." Darrell said.

"Grab him!" Merle shouted.

"Jim. Put it down, put it down." Shane said, as he walked up to him, with his shotgun at his side.

Jim, who was mostly focused on Daryl, Merle and Shane in front of him, didn't had a chance to notice Regi behind him. The soldier grabbed him from behind, grabbing his arms and pulling the back, causing him to drop his shovel on the ground.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim kept repeating those words, as Regi still held him. Merle quickly made his way towards him and grabbed his shirt. He pulled it up, revealing a bit mark on his stomach.

* * *

The group had gathered in a circle to debate what to do with Jim while he was sitting in the back of an RV.

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head and be done with it." Daryl said, as he stood with a pickaxe on his shoulder.

"Is that what you'd want, if It were you?" Regi asked Daryl, as he looked at him.

"Yes, and I would thank you while you did it." Daryl answered.

"I hate to say it, I never thought I would, but maybe Daryl's right." Dale said, shaking his head.

"Jim's not a monster, Dale. or some rabid dog." Rick said, with his hands on his hips.

"I'm not saying..." Dale tried to say, but was cut off by Rick.

"He's sick." Rick said.

"Hey, hey." Shane said with his hands up as Rick got louder, "Shhhh."

"He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?" Rick said, glancing around the group.

"The line's pretty clear, zero tolerance for walkers, or them to be." Merle pointed out, standing next to his brother.

"What if we can get him help..." Rick was interrupted by Dan in the middle of the sentence.

"We can't, Rick We all should know what happens to the people who are bit or scratched by them. They all turn. No exceptions." Dan said, as Rick opened his mouth to speak, but Dan continued, "Do you know how our camp in Countriss got overrun by the undead?"

"No." Rick asked.

"Because one of the survivors we brought there hid from us the fact that one of them was bit in the stomach. They probably thought that he can find a cure inside of the base, because it was an army outpost, but as you all probably know we didn' turned into one of them, and attacked some of the civilans, while we were taking care of it, a herd made their way through our gates into the streets. As you know, it ended up with me, Regi, John and Paxton who passed out a few hours later on the road." Dan told the story how his former camp was overrun by the undead, "As much as I hate to say, Jim fate was already sealed, he is going to die, and there is nothing we can do to stop this. If he was bit in the arm, or in the leg, there would be a way to save him by cutting out the bitten parts, but as we all know he was bit in the stomach. That's why I'm with Merle and Daryl on this one."

"See, even Friendly Soldier agrees with us." Merle said, glancing between Dan and Rick. Some of the people from the camp made a mental note that cutting off a bitten arm, or leg may save someone's life, before the infection would spread in the body of the bitten person.

"What about CDC?" Shane suggested, as sat on the crate, a shotgun was resting on his shoulder, "I heard that they were working on the cure."

"Yes, but it was before the world went to hell." Dan pointed out, still sticking up to his points.

"What if it is still up and running?" Rick asked, agreeing with his best friend. if there was an option to go to the CDC, they should try it, "If there's any government left, anu structure at all, they'd protect CDC at all cost, wouldn't they? I think it our best shot. Shelter, protection. It's our best choice and Jim's only chance."

"What about Fort Benning?" Everyone turned their attention to the source of the voice and saw Isabella, "I heard that there's an army base there, and the may have people who are working on the cure."

"That's 100 miles in in the opposite direction." Lori pointed out.

"That is right, Lori." Isabella agreed with Lori, before she added, "But if that place is operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there."

Before the group could continue discussing their next move, Daryl turned to his brother, who nodded his head, "You go lookin for aspirin, do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem." He shouted, as he turned and began to run towards Jim, with the pickaxe raised. The sound of the hammer of a gun stopped him from bringing the axe down into Jim's skull, as Rick came up from behind him.

"Hey, hey hey!" Shane shouted as some of the group ran after Daryl, as Merle was about to put his pistol, but Pablo had his pistol out and pointed him.

"Don't even think about it, Dixon." Pablo said to the older Dixon.

"Roles are now reserved, aren't they, Pablito?" Merle pointing out that this situation between them was like the one on the roof, only this time Pablo was the one aiming his gun at him.

"Just shut up." Pablo told him.

"We don't kill the living." Rick said to Daryl as Shane and Regi made their way in front of Daryl, blocking him from Jim.

Daryl kept his pickaxe raised for a moment, before he lowered it down, "That's funny coming from a guy who just put a gun to my head."

"We may disagree on some things, not on this." Regi told him.

"Put it down." Shane added as Daryl threw his pickaxe into the dirt and walked off.

"Come with us." Regi told Jim, as he turned to him.

"Where are you taking me?" Jim asked, looking up at the three men.

"Someplace safe." Rick explained.

As, Rick, Regi and Shane started taking Jim away, everyone went back to what they were doing. David made his way to the closest corpse which also happened to be a body of Carol's husband Ed. He raised the axe in the air, and was about to bring it down at Ed's head, but was stopped by Carol, who approached him.

"I'll do it. He's my husband." She said to him.

"Are you sure?" David asked her.

"Yes. I am." Carol assured him, as David slowly nodded his head, as he handed her the axe. At first she hesitated, but then she started repeatedly hacking Ed's head into pieces as she cried.

Merle lowered his pistol and put in his holster, as he said to Pablo, "You may stop pointing that thing at me, amigo."

Pablo hesitantly lowered his gun, as Merle walked off. The Mexican-Man muttered, "Pendejo." to himself as he turned to leave, only to see Andrea standing behind him, "Oh, what is it?"

"I just want to say that I'm grateful." Andrea said to him, as she embraced him, "For saving my sister."

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing." Pablo said to her, as he accepted her hug by hugging her back.

* * *

After the group buried the people they lost during the attack, the group was gathered around the camp site, discussing their next move. They were looking at the map which was provided by Regi, John and Dan.

"Isabella, you said Fort Benning is 100 miles, right?" Rick asked Isabella.

"Yeah." Isabella nodded her head.

"Well, I think we should head to the CDC first, cause its 25 miles closer. We'll check it first if there's nothing there, then we turn around and make our way to Fort Benning." Rick said.

"Okay." Isabella said with a nod of her head.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Shane said.

It didn't took that long, before the group packed their things and waited by the cars.

"Alright, everybody listen up. Those of you with CB's, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, right? Now you got a problem, don't have a CB, can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan, any questions?" Shane asked.

"Uh, we're not going." Morales announced as he stood next to his family, causing everyone to look at them.

"We have a family in Birmingham. We wanna be with our people." Miranda explained.

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back." Darrell pointed out, looking at the family, as he stood next to his car, with Isabella by his side. Normally, Mirabelle and David would be with them, but this time, Mirabelle decided to stay with Jim in the RV, because she had a medical experience, even though it wasn't her job before all of this.

"We'll take that chance. I gotta do what's the best for my family." Morales said.

"You sure?" Regi asked.

"We talked about it. We're sure." Morales assured him.

"Alright, Shane." Rick said as he knelt down next to the bag of guns.

''357?" Shane asked his best friend.

"Yeah." Rick replied as he pulled out Smith & Wesson Model 586 - 357 Magnum, as Shane grabbed a box of ammo. Rick walked up to Morales with the gun in his hand. Shane walked beside him, with a box of bullets.

Morales took the gun from Rick and the box from Shane, before Shane informed him, "The box is half full."

Lori jumped off the hood of the car she was on and walked over to say her goodbyes to the family.

"Thank you, for everything." Miranda said, as Lori approached her.

"Come here." Lori said to her, as she embraced her tightly, as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Good luck, man." Shane said as he shook the man's hand. Lori kissed the foreheads of Morales' son and daughter before they went to say their goodbyes to the other children in the camp.

"Bye." Eliza said to Sophia, giving her a hug, as Sophia started crying as she put her arms around her.

"Thank you." Miranda said, hugginh Mirabelle, as Eliza pulled away from Sophie, before giving her doll to her. Sophia took it to her chest, as Eliza walked over to her father.

"I'm going to miss having you around, amigo." Pablo said, as he and Morales shared a quick handshake, before he went over to the RV.

"Channel 40 if you change your minds." Rick said to Morales.

"Okay." Morales said, as he said his began walking towards their car.

"Come on, let's move out." Shane said to the group, as everyone got into their vehicles, ready for their journey.

They all began to drive down the path to the main road. Morales was in the the lead. He waved his hand to the group, as he took the other direction, leaving Regi's, John's and Dan's Humvee in the front of the group. Regi held a map in his hand, Dan was sitting in the back and John was sitting in the driver's seat.

And with that, the group drove towards their destination, for hours.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when the group heard Dale hit the horn, and saw him pulling his RV off to the side of the road, causing the car behind him, and the Humvee in front of him to do the same. The engine was overheating again, as if the smoke billowing from the front of the RV wasn't proof enough.

"I told you we'd never get far on that house." Dale said, as he was standing in front of the hissing RV with Rick, and Regi, "I said I needed the one from the cube van."

"Can you jury-rig it." Rick asked him.

"That's all it's been so far. It's more duct tape than hose... And i'm out of the tape." Dale answered, as everyone gathered in front of the RV.

"I see something up ahead." Darrell said at the front of the group. He had his binoculars at his hand up to his eyes, "A gas station if we're lucky enough."

Shane walked up to him, holding his hands out for the binoculars.

"Guys! Jim is bad." David said as he rushed out of the RV, "Mirabelle and Jacqui say they don't think he can take anymore."

"Hey, Rick, you wanna hold down the fort? I, Darrell, and Isabella will drive ahead, see what we can bring back." Shane said to Rick.

"I'll come with you." T-Dog said as Shane nodded his head at him.

Rick nodded his head as he turned towards the doors of the RV to talk with Jim.

* * *

"It's what he says he wants." Rick said, standing in front of everyone. Darrell, Isabella, Shane and T-Dog hadn't found a hose for the RV, instead they found more duct tape.

"And he's lucid?" Carol asked.

"He seems to be." Rick replied, "I would say yes."

''Back in the camp when I said Daryl, Merle and Dan might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he wants. And I think we have an answer.'' Dale said, looking around the group.

"We just leave him here? We take off? Man, I'm not sure I could live with that." Shane asked, looking over at him.

"It's not your call, either one of you." Lori said as they stood in silence for a moment, before Rick looked at Shane. The two men shared a quick nod, knowing what they're going to do with Jim.

"Yeah. That's it." Rick said as he and Shane gently put Jim under a tree, not too far from their cars.

"Hey, another damn tree." Jim chuckled, looking up at the tree, then at Shane who had a little laugh about it.

However, smile quickly faded from Shane's face, "Hey, Jim I mean, you know it doesn't need to be this."

"No. It's good. The breeze feels nice." Jim assured him.

"Okay. All right." Shane said, as he stood up, wiping the sweat from his mouth.

Jacqui came up next and knelt down beside him, "Just close your eyes, sweetie. Don't fight." She said to him as Jim closed his eyes, before Jacqui gave him a kiss on the cheek, before she stood up and walked to the RV.

After her, Dale was the next to walk up to him, "Hey." He said as he put his hand on Jim's knee, "Thanks for, uh, for fighting for us.''

''Okay.'' Jim struggled to keep his breathing normal, then he said, ""Can Dan stay for a moment. I want to talk with him."

Some of the people from the group, including Dan were confused that he wanted to talk with in his final moments, considering that Dan agreed with Merle and Daryl about killing him when they found out that he was bitten back in the camp.

"Of course." Rick said, as the group said their last goodbyes to Jim, and left him alone with Dan who was still confused that Jim wanted to talk with him.

"You were right." He said, causing Dan to look down at him, "There was no hope for me. I was dead the moment I was bit on my stomach."

"As much as I love when I am right, this situation is an exception. I may have sounded like an asshole by wanting to put you down back in the camp, but I just want to keep people I care about alive. I don't want them to share the same fate as Paxton did. I know what those things are capable off and there's a high chance that there might be no cure for them." Dan explained his actions to Jim.

"I understand. And I'm sure that they will understand it too." Jim nodded his head in understanding, as Dan put his hand in his holster and pullled his pistol out, and handed it to Jim.

"Use it. It's much quicker than just waiting, and you're not going to change into those things." He said to him as Jim nodded his head at him, "I only wished we did it to Paxton after he died, because of the bite. It wouldn't make me think that he may be walking out there as one of those things."

Jim eyed the pistol for a moment, before he said, "I'll keep that option in mind. Take care out there."

"I will do my best." Dan said with a nod of his head, as he extended his hand towards Jim, "I'll see you on the other side."

Jim shook his hand, as the two men shared one last look, before Dan turned around and made his way back into the Humvee.

As the group began riding it again, he wondered if Jim was going to use the gun he gave to him.

However, he got an answer when a loud bang rang through his ears...

* * *

When the sun was going down, the group had arrived at the CDC and quickly noticed that it was not protected. There were hundreds of dead people and walkers all over the area. Everything, starting with military tanks, and ending with the tanks seemed to be abandoned. Some of the members of the group, were trying to mask the smell which was made by the bodies, by putting their their hands to their noses.

"Everybody keep moving." Shane whispered to the group, loud enough to hear him, "Stay quiet, let's go."

The group proceeded to walk forward, as they passed a large sign blocking the entry road that said, "STOP. MILITARY CHECKPOINT."

"Keep moving, Stay together, keep moving, c'mon." Rick said.

"Be quiet, Rick." Regi said to Rick, as he walked in the front of the group, with Dan and John by his side. The soldiers had their weapons in ready, in case of something attacked them.

When the group of got closer to the building, more into military zone, they could see more bodies lying around.

"Carol." Lori said as she reached for the woman behind her.

"Shh." Rick said, as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh, god." Glenn said as he looked around. The Korean man could see the bodies all the way up to the closed, metal shutters of the CDC.

"Keep it together, c'mon." Rick said the group made their way to the main entrance.

Regi, Dan and John reached out and shook the metal shutters that were over the doors, causing them to rattle.

"Nothing." Dan stated as John put his back against the shutter, bending down a bit, trying to push it up. It wouldn't budge.

"There's nobody here." Mirabelle stated.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked, looking over at her.

"Walkers!" Daryl shouted, causing everyone to look behind them.

Everyone who had weapons, cocked them and moved a few steps forward, but didn't fire a shot, yet.

In this dark, nobody saw a legless walker who was slowly crawling towards Pablo. The Mexican man, didn't saw it either, and it probably wouldn't end well for him, if one person from the group didn't rush over to stab it in the head, ending it's life. Pablo, who was suprised that he was so close to ending up as a meal for this walkers, looked down at the person who saved him, and saw... Merle, which suprised him, a lot.

"Gracias." He told him, trying not make it sound forced.

Merle just chuckled at him, "You owe me, Pablito."

After Merle said those words to Pablo, his younger brother aimed his crossbow at the nearby walker, before killing it, "You lead us into a graveyard!

"Guys! This is a dead end! We have get out of here!" David shouted.

"Fort Benning, Rick. It's still an option." Isabella reminded Rick.

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's 100 miles." Andrea said.

"125. I checked the map." Glenn added.

"Not that time, Glenn!" Regi told Glenn, as he looked at Rick, "Rick! Let's move!"

"Let's go, please." Amy said, hiding in the back on the group.

" _Listen to them, Rick! We have to go!_ " John thought to himself.

"Everybody! Back to the cars! Move!" Shane told the group as Rick looked up at the camera above the door when it made a whirring sound.

"The camera! It moved." Rick shouted.

"You imagined it." Dale said, looking back to the man, then towards the camera.

"It moved." He said, as he moved closer to it, "It moved."

"Rick. It's dead, man. It's automated device, man. It's gears, okay?" Shane said as he grabbed Rick by his arm and started to drag him away.

"Rick, just listen to him." Regi said as he came over to Rick and Shane, when Rick started fighting to pull away, "Look around this place. It's dead, okay? We knew that it was one of the options when we were heading here."

"Rick there's nobody here!" Lori shouted as Shane pushed his back against his friend. Rick pushed him back and made his way around him. He walked to the shutter down the camera and started banging on it.

"I know you're here. I know you can hear me." He said to the camera, looking up at it, as Shane and Regi both came up to his side. Shane tried to grab his arm, only to be shaken off.

"Get back to the cars! Now!" Dan shouted as Shane and Regi still tried to take Rick away from the camera.

"Please! We're desperate! Please help us! We have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left." Rick said, holding his arm out to the camera as Lori ran up to him and put his hand on his chest.

"Rick. There's nobody here." She said.

"We have nowhere else to go." Rick said as he pushed her off and started banging on the shutter again, "If you don't let us in, you're killing us! Please!"

Shane grabbed Lori's arm and pushed her behind him, to the rest of the group, "Come on, buddy. Let's go." He said as Regi wrapped his arms around Rick's chest, attempting to drag him away.

"Come on, Rick!" Regi said.

"Please help us." Rick said as everyone started shouting at him, as Regi, who was joined by Shane pulled him away, "You're killing us! You're killing us!" He kept yelling those words to the camera, until Regi let go and Shane spun around and let go, sending him in the direction of the cars. Rick stumbled, doing his best to keep balance as he heard a noise behind him.

He and the rest of the group turned around and looked at the shutter that was slowly opening itself.

Everyone lowered their weapons, and just stared at the blinding light, which lit up the area in front of them.

 **Funfact: I started writing this chapter a day, or two after I posted the last one, but then around the April, I had a massive writer block (which lasted almost two months) and couldn't write anything in that period of time, and then I started some other fics, which also was the reason why it took me so long to update this story.**

 **Also, as some of you may remember, I wrote in A/N in the previous chapter that someone else is going to have Shane's arc in season two. You may already assume who's going to get Shane's arc in season 2 (you can take your guess in the reviews if you want to), instead of him. As much as I love the TV version of Shane (He's one of my favourite characters in TWD universe. I'm not a big fan of his comic book version.), and the arc he got was great, because as the show** **progressed, we could see that he just adapted to this world too quickly, and his love for Lori was the real cause of his downfall. However, I decided to have someone else get his arc, because there aren't many fics around where he survives the events of season 2 and has a bromance with Rick later on. When I started planning this fic, and how the OC's are going to change some events, and how some of the characters from the show are going to end up differently (Like Merle still being with the group or Amy staying alive after the attack on the camp) than they did in the original show.**

 **Anyway, I hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter (hopefully it'll take less than 6 months).**


End file.
